


The Hangover Cure

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is hung over and Jared is less than sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/gifts).



> Part of the lyrics drabble requests. This one is for estrella30, who wanted Jared/Jensen RPS, "would you not like to be, sitting on top of the world with your legs hanging free" – “Lie In Our Graves” by Dave Matthews Band

Jensen wasn’t sure that there was much of a difference between twenty-seven and twenty-eight years old, but for some reason he felt a helluva lot stranger than normal. He couldn’t decide if it was a side effect to the long work days or waking up one day to the role of one half of a ghost hunting duo featured in _People_ magazine or if this was simply what happened when you started getting older. Maybe after the twenty-fifth year of celebrating, birthdays became causes for ennui, for holding back and taking stock...for turning into Doctor Freaking Phil.

Of course, all this crap and weirdness could also serve as proof that drinking well into the morning with Mike was a very bad idea and that his brain couldn’t process anything except horrible, horrible hangover pain.  
  
The lights flipped on in his trailer and Jensen didn’t have to open his eyes to know who was hovering over him with a smirk on his face. Jensen groaned a “hello” and covered his eyes with his hand – _what wattage of bulb was his trailer using? 1000-watt bulbs? Good God._  
  
“Dude. Why are you sitting in the dark with no lights?”  
  
“I’m meditating.”  
  
“Okay Buddha. If you say so. Is that why your skin has a greenish coloring to it?”  
  
Jensen moved his hand away from his face and opened his eyes, blinking several times until his eyes could finally adjust to the damn brightness around him. He met Jared’s smile and resisted the urge to tackle the fool to the ground. Why was he smiling like that? Fucking asshole.  
  
As if to prove this point to Jensen, Jared stated, “I told you not to drink so much last night. I told you to wait until this weekend and really party it up.”  
  
“You’re the bratty little brother I never wanted.”  
  
“I hope not,” Jared countered. Off the look on Jensen’s face, Jared plopped down on the sofa next to Jensen and said, “Unless you’re really into creepy incest sex. And if that’s the case I’m not sure I can be around you anymore. Like ever. It could put a real crimp in our working relationship.”  
  
“Not to mention the blowjobs.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and said, “It’s your birthday, man. You shouldn’t be hiding away in your trailer. You should be sitting on top of the world and eating cake and…”  
  
“Let’s not mention food right now.”  
  
“So that’s a no to the birthday donuts.”  
  
“You’re a real prick.”  
  
“You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”  
  
Jensen glared at him. He wasn’t sure when he and Jared had taken on so much of their roles in their regular life (well, aside from the whole hooking up thing because even he could understand that brothers shouldn’t fuck each other), but at that moment, Jared sounded way too much like Sam for his liking. Because he didn’t need a lecture on the evils of drinking too much.  
  
“I’m blaming Mikey for this. In fact, I’m thinking of heading over to his set and beating him senseless for convincing me that drinking Mind Erasers was a good idea,” Jensen replied. He swatted Jared’s hand away from his shoulder and added, “And maybe I should be mad at you too.”  
  
“What did I do?”  
  
“You were too busy to spend time with me last night, remember?”  
  
“That’s not what happened.”  
  
“Yuh-huh. You ditched me. On the eve of my birthday. You kissed me and pinned me against a wall and did very dirty things with me only to abandon me in my hour of need.”  
  
“You’re so full of shit. As I recall, I invited you back to my place for a quiet evening, but you insisted on going out.”  
  
“Because I’m not a chick, dude.”  
  
“Says the guy claiming that I abandoned him in his hour of need.”  
  
“I hate you a whole lot right now.”  
  
Jared moved closer to Jensen, running his fingers down Jensen’s chest. Jensen did everything within his power not to react – he was sick of being the bitch in this relationship – but Jared’s fingers had this ability to twist his nerves into piles of goo. Jensen leaned back a bit and Jared took the opportunity to straddle Jensen’s legs. Jared cupped Jensen’s face in his hands and placed a light kiss on his lips, biting down on Jensen's lower lip before pulling back.  
  
Jared grinned and said, “I’m pretty sure that’s not hate I’m feeling.”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
“You want me bad.”  
  
“Sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an asshole.”  
  
Jared kissed him again, allowing his hands to roam up Jensen’s back and into Jensen’s hair, deepening the kiss and grinding into Jensen’s lap as he did it. Jensen wasn’t sure this was the best idea at the moment, considering he was still on the verge of puking at any second, but his arms acted of their own accord, wrapping around Jared and pushing him down on the sofa.  
  
“Feeling better already?” Jared asked.  
  
“On top of the world.”  
  
"More like on top of me."  
  
"You complaining?"  
  
"No. Just don't throw up on me."  
  
Jensen ran his tongue along Jared's collarbone, smiling as Jared moved beneath him, and mumbled into Jared's skin, "I think I've discovered a hangover cure."  



End file.
